Body Image
by Sgt.S.Pepper
Summary: Freddy can be a nice guy, especially when it comes to surgery! Tummy tuck... free of charge!


Sadly, once again I do not own the Fred-meister, but I do own Louise. This story was written quit a while ago, it was my first Freddy fic ( I changed some stuff in this and am filming it for a portfolio to go along with the song Ether by Nothingface (yes, tis off the Freddy Vs Jason soundtrack () Its like the lil video clip thing, but yeah... that's completely off topic... anyway I just want to thank everyone for such positive remarks about my other stories, you guys are great! Enjoy!  
  
Body Image  
  
Ten o'clock sharp. Time for bed.  
Louise's once frowning face was withdrawn and replaced with a smile from ear to ear. Bed time! Time to dream! The 17 year old jumped from her seat by her mirror where she had just been sitting for the last 10 minutes, hating her reflecting face. Her shoulder length, mousy brown hair sat drooping over her shoulders, with just as much life in it as a potato peeler. She crawled along her bed and slipped underneath the sheets, taking her thickly rimmed glasses off and placing them on her bed side table. She scratched at her face, feeling a blind pimple appearing from underneath her already red and acne- covered face.  
She sighed to herself, but a small smile of relief to be entering the safest place in the world for her, was scratching its way back onto her face as she rested amongst the thick blankets and pillows. Pulling the comforter up to her chin and then throwing her hands down on top of it by her sides, she felt her eye lids grow heavy, and soon enough she entered that place she desired. The place where she could be anyone she wanted, but herself. And she knew exactly who she wanted to be.  
Louise opened her eyes and found herself standing in a ballroom. It was huge, and beautifully laced with gold framed pictures of very important looking people, thick crushed velvet curtains with lacing at the ends covered the windows, but the lack of light from them was countered by the 3 beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The ballroom floor was black and white tiled, and shone like a king's ball.  
Louise clapped her hands excitedly, before slowly peering down at her own attire. A long and beautiful, elegant white dress hung from her frame. No longer was she 140 pounds, but a slim 105. Her dress was a beautiful hip- hugger, with spaghetti straps and her hair was a vibrant blonde, up in a bun with silky soft curls wrapping around it. A white flower on a white ribbon was tied around her delicate wrist, and her eye sight was perfect without the usage of her old ugly glasses. Everything she had desired, the looks, the body, the sex appeal, all had come to her in one fine package. Pity it was just a dream.  
Pushing that thought out of her mind, she decided it was time to take advantage of her dream self, and she stepped forward into the center of the ballroom.  
"Are there any fine men out there who would love to come and a give a girl a hand?" she asked in her most seductive tone. At first there was no movement, until from across the ballroom came a haunting figure, but Louise refused to move, refused to take away her "sex appeal" face. As the figure drew closer, Louise gasped softly to see a tall, dark, handsome man. He was wearing a fancy black tuxedo and top hat with white gloves and looked to be in his mid- 30's, but she didn't care. It would just make it even more special for her to be with an experienced man, plus the thought of what all the girls at her school would say! The jealousy!  
"Why hello there stranger." She said, pouting her lips to attract his attention. The man stopped in front of her and smiled.  
"Ma'am." He said softly. His voice was just as yummy as his face was, thought Louise. He took her hand gently in his own white- gloved hand and led her out further onto the dance floor, before swinging her around gently so she faced him.  
Suddenly, soft music started up, and the next thing Louise knew was that she was being held tightly in a supportive and loving way. Her feet were swept under her as her dream self danced along with the other man.  
"Louise..." the man whispered softly.  
"No! Don't call me that..." said Louise quickly. "Call me..." she thought for a minute, then smiled. "Call me Jessica."  
The man smiled again. "Alright..... Jessica."  
Louise almost fainted at the sound of his honey- rich voice calling her make- believe name.  
"Say it again." whispered Louise.  
".... Jessica...." the man said once again.  
Louise giggled joyfully as he gently swung her around in circles. From a dream like this, she never wanted to leave or wake up.  
"So handsome, what's your name?" she asked raising her eye brow seductively.  
"Whatever you want it to be." he answered with a sickly sweet smile.  
"Mmmm, really now?" Louise asked, slowly sliding her hands up and down his chest. "Well, since I am such a nice girl, how about I let you decide." She finished that off with a slight laugh, waiting for his response.  
"How about... Freddy?" he asked, a smile gleaming on his face.  
Louise scrunched up her nose. "That name just seems so... dirty. Not at all like you." She finished off her statement with a smile, which was not returned by her dancing partner. Instead, he let go of her hand and turned away.  
"Wait!" Louise said quickly, fearing she may have just ended her dream a little too early. "Please don't go! I didn't mean it, honest! I like Freddy, I love it in fact! Just please.... Don't go!" she reached out and took a hold of the man's jacket sleeve, slowly turning him back around.  
Louise smiled seductively once again. "So, how about a kiss?"  
"I don't think so." said the man, turning once again to leave.  
Louise was horrified. "Wait! What's wrong? Aren't I good enough?"  
"Of course you are my dear." said the man with a wicked grin, slowly turning to face her. "But perhaps you are too young. I don't want to..... hurt you."  
"NO!" yelled Louise. "No! I'm not too young! I can be sexy, I can!" Louise then consisted to pull the man in and rub herself against him, also standing on her toes to kiss him. He stood there, uncaring and unnoticing.  
"This is my dream..." she whispered. "MY dream, I can do what I want. I can be sexy! I AM sexy! Look at me! Any man would die to fuck me when I look like this!"  
The man laughed, but this laugh was not like his previous laughs. It was somewhat darker.... Evil. His face was unseen as he bowed his head slightly, the top hat covering up any sign of his facial features.  
Louise stepped backwards, her chin quivering as tears began to roll down her cheeks.  
"Awww, now don't start the water works bitch! I really don't find it all that sexy. Only 17 year old bitches cry like that!"  
Louise's mouth dropped open as tears continued to roll down and she scampered backwards, trying to keep away from the horrid man.  
"Who... who are you?" she asked, her voice still quivering. "You aren't my dream man!"  
"You're right, I'm not." said the man, his face still covered behind his top hat. "I'm quite the opposite actually. Freddy's the name." He slowly raised his head, his face once covered in darkness, now covered in burnt off masses of skin and scars. Clogged up blood sat on the dead skin, as dry as a bone and the smell of burnt flesh lingered around him.  
Louise squealed at the sight of him and spun around, wanting to get away as fast as possible. This was NOT her dream, nowhere near it! At no point did she want a man covered in burnt flesh dancing with her. No way!  
But before she could bolt out of there, her way was blocked by the sudden movement of almost translucent bodies, although they were visually dead. Louise screamed as she tried to push her way through, kicking and screaming as she was pushed back to where she was originally. She slowly felt her feet being lifted off the floor as the crowds of ghosts continued to push her around.  
"Stop this! Stop it right now! This is my dream! Mine! I decide what happens and I do NOT want this!" she screamed out fiercely.  
"This is the only place I have left! When I am conscious, all I get from people is stupid critical thinking, they judge me! This is MY safe haven! Now let me have it how I want it!"  
Suddenly everything stopped. Her once air borne feet now came crashing to the ground as all the figures left her. She fell at such a speed, she could hear as her ankles cracked under her weight and she fell in a crumpled and painful heap on the ground. To her horror, she was no longer blonde or beautiful. She was back to herself, mousy hair, 140 pounds. She barely fit into the dress and it was very evident with the tears and rips along the hems. She buried her head in her arms and wept, almost drowning in a river of her own tears. Everything was quiet for the time being, until, over the sounds of her own gasps and cries, Louise heard the faintly familiar sounds of footsteps. She slowly poked her head up, her eyes swollen and red from her tears. Nothing.  
"Hello?" she called, rubbing her eyes and slowly getting up. "Hello?"  
"So you wanna' be a super model?" came a dark voice, echoing from around her in the open, empty space, apart from the small sniffles as Louise tried to stop herself from crying.  
"No..." she said softly, sadness evident in her deteriorating voice. "I... I just want to be liked."  
"Why?" asked the voice again, echoing deep into her skull, penetrating her ear drums so much that she felt the pain of at least 10 migraines at once.  
"Because..." she wept. "Because nobody likes me. I want to be popular, like all the pretty girls you see in magazines! I want to be liked by boys! My mum says I need to focus on studies, but I don't want to! I want a boyfriend!" Her voice seemed almost completely cracked, until she was startled out of her weeping by a voice right behind her. She spun around fast to meet up face to face with the infamous green and red sweater and dirt brown pants. She gasped as she looked up to see his face, now slightly blurry with the loss of presence of her glasses, but still the burnt scar tissue was evident.  
"So..." he started. "You want to be liked? Be pretty?" he questioned, stepping closer to her as she took a step back. "Be skinny?"  
Slowly and fearfully, Louise nodded her head. The man, known as Freddy Krueger, nodded his head in an understanding fashion. Louise turned her head curiously, waiting to see a response. Perhaps he wasn't all that bad? Maybe he was here to help her?  
"Well," Freddy started. "Here's the thing... all those girls, the ones on the magazines?"  
Louise nodded.  
"All of them had very expensive surgery."  
Louise's face fell.  
"But!" said Freddy, holding up a hand covered in an old brown glove with four 4 inch blades attached to them. Louise screamed and tried to run away, but found herself stuck in between the scissor man and the wall. Instead, she just pressed herself as far back as possible, and cried, not wanting to look at the man.  
"But.." repeated Freddy in a soft tone. "I could always perform the surgery for you... FREE OF CHARGE!"  
With that, Freddy raised his knife glove and swung it down, slicing Louise's stomach horizontally. She screamed as blood gushed from the wound, hitting the floor like a river. She threw her arms around the gash, hoping and praying that it would seal up and heal, but of course it was all in vain.  
"Now, now, no need to fret! I haven't even finished yet!" And with that, Freddy buried his knives into the bottom half of her abdomen underneath the cut. Louise screamed a blood curdling scream, unheard of by anyone near her, as she felt the contents of herself spilling out, stomach and all. She prayed that she would pass out or wake up, but to no avail did her prayers come true. The next thing she felt was the lower half of her stomach being raised up by the in depth knives and having the skin being lifted right up to her chest, before she felt the set of knives stab into her chest, pinning the skin of her lower stomach there.  
In fear and pain, she looked down to see as her now blood covered body was mangled and mutilated, and the man with the knives had not even finished yet. Why couldn't she just die yet? She screamed in her head, countering her screaming out loud as the pain became so unbearable.  
"Almost done darlin'!" said Freddy in a very Southern voice. Materializing into his hand were large, cold metal staples.  
"Ok, hold your breath for this one!" he said with a laugh as he drove the staples into her chest, holding her stomach and chest closed. Louise screamed louder and louder as she slowly felt life slipping from her grasp in her shallow, blood filled breaths.  
"Taa daa!" said Freddy happily. "Now, you've had the tummy tuck! You're as skinny as those other bitches! Happy now?"  
Louise, mouth hung open desperately trying to breathe, shook her head, tears sliding down her face.  
"No? You asked for this bitch! You dreamed of it! You begged and pleaded for it, and now you have it, you don't want it! Well... time to finish the job! I'd like you to meet my buddy, my pal! His name is Doctor Fred! And he is an optometrist! Can you say that kids? Op-tom-e-trist!"  
Louise replied with a faint cry as her delayed death continued to choke the life out of her. Freddy however, seemed to be having a ball as he spun around in a circle and a white lab coat appeared over his sweater. Not only was it completely dripping in fresh blood, but it was so nice as to have a name tag saying "Hi, I'm Doctor Fred! Nice to meet you!"  
"Well, dear me..." said Freddy to himself as he examined Louise's eyes. "You seem to have some sort of a blood clot right there!" he laughed as Freddy stabbed his blades into both of Louise's eyes.  
With an extremely fast motion, Freddy ripped out the glove from her face and sliced through her throat. Louise made one last gurgle as she cried blood, before the now dead body slid down the wall, leaving a scarring and staining blood mark as she slid.  
Freddy sighed tiredly as his lab coat disappeared and he was back in his very usual attire. He was sick of these teens and their "hormonal" issues. Always wanting the perfect bodies, the right shaped breasts, the right skinny stomachs, all those fake model looks.  
He couldn't help but pity Louise. Children these days were brought up in societies they couldn't control, but instead were sucked into by mind- numbing parents. But still, it wasn't his job to pity, just to judge.  
Freddy adjusted his hat before leaving the room to darkness, the now silent body of Louise laying there as a blue flame shot out of her and was devoured by Freddy's presence.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
The next day.  
"Also, last night a turn of events ended up with a 17 year old girls death in her bedroom in the town of Springwood. She appeared to have been gutted and stapled back together with surgical staples. Police are baffled. And now, the main topic for tonight's news coverage show, American actress's and how plastic surgery is working wonders for their looks as well as careers..."  
The television switched itself off.  
  
The end to another story! 


End file.
